


The Ill-Fated Party Guests - An SCP Hub

by lawboy



Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), SCP Foundation, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, also rip if the SCP numbers i chose are taken i didnt bother checking, and in part prioritised storytelling over format accuracy since this will never go on the site, basically just: what would the Foundation think of different Mark characters?, how would they classify them or treat them?, im really into both Mark and SCP rn so have this combo, it's def not as good at the bureaucratic tone as real SCPs but i did try, written in the style of SCP files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawboy/pseuds/lawboy
Summary: In the early 20th century, the Foundation became alerted to a tragic-- and confusing --missing persons case. Six vanished guests, a murder but no corpse, an eerie manor, and a staff that insists they saw demons...So they did what they did best. Secure, contain, protect.[This work is written in the style of SCP files. It is *not* a narrative!]
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Person in the Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, if you're not familiar with both fandoms, you're probably not going to get much out of this!  
> (Oh, also I used the Anomaly Classification System, because I like how it provides extra information. However, you don't need to know the system to understand anything here.)

**Item#:** 799

**Clearance Level** **1** **:** **Unr** **estricted**

**Containment** **Class:** Safe

**Disruption Class:** Dark

**Risk Class:** Notice

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-799 is to be hung up in a small containment cell of no particular dimensions, and granted any requests at the discretion of the site director. To date, SCP-799 has requested the following:

  * A cell with a window (denied)

  * Cell lights to remain on at all times (granted)

  * A radio (granted)

  * Human company ( ~~granted~~ ~~denied~~ granted; staff are encouraged to visit SCP-799 when possible, to maintain its morale)

  * To be hung up in a central area (denied)

  * To be taken out on walks (denied)

  * To be periodically relocated (granted; SCP-799 should be relocated to a new cell with a notably different interior every 6 months)

  * Potted plants (granted; plants must be plastic)




Testing on SCP-799 may be done without higher approval (See Experiment Log 799-A). Care should always be taken when handling SCP-799, as it is fragile and can easily be damaged.

**Description:** SCP-799 is an entity claiming to be the late Foundation agent ███ ██████, currently contained within a cracked mirror measuring 70cm x 40cm (27.5in x 15.7in). SCP-799 takes the appearance of a shadow cast over the mirror’s image, appearing to have a standard humanoid body structure with no specific features discernible. Associates of Agent ██████ have been unable to confirm whether SCP-799 resembles them.1

Agent ██████ was assigned to an inner-circle infiltration mission, investigating the potentially anomalous Person of Interest Col. █████ J. ████. Contact was lost with Agent ██████ on ██/██/███, after they attended an event held at ██████ Manor at which Col. ████ was also present. On the following day, an investigation was opened by local law enforcement after receiving reports of “murder”, “demons” and “a zombie” from ██████ Manor staff. Several fired bullets were found within the manor, as well as the blood of Det. ██ ████ and Agent ██████. All people reported by staff to have been present (Mayor ███ ███, ████ ███, actor ███ ███, Col. ████, Det. ██ ████ and Agent ██████) were unable to be located, and were subsequently labelled missing persons. Despite the manor staff’s claim that ███ ███ was murdered,2 no trace of his remains were able to be found on the manor grounds; extenuating circumstances make it unlikely that ███’s body was able to be moved off-site during the given time-frame.

Operatives planted within local law enforcement alerted the Foundation to the anomalous nature of this event. However, due to the involvement of multiple high-profile individuals, information on the case could not be suppressed before it was published in national media. MTF Gamma-5 (“Red Herrings”) were deployed, and the event was successfully relabelled as politically-motivated serial killing committed by radical socialists. Manor staff and involved law enforcement officers were amnesticized.

SCP-799 was located in the front hall of ██████ Manor during a Foundation investigation. It immediately attempted communication via American Sign Language, but was not able to be understood due to its form obstructing its hands. Communication was successfully established when agents held an alphabet chart in front of SCP-799, allowing it to point to letters on the chart’s image. SCP-799 was then taken into Foundation custody.

SCP-799 claims to have been trapped in its current containment object after being fatally shot by Col. ████,3 entering into a "dark void", and then meeting Mayor ███ ███ and ████ ███’s “souls”, which commandeered its body and subsequently ejected it into the mirror. In interviews, SCP-799 has described an as-yet unlocated anomalous object, which has been labelled SCP-804. Until SCP-804 is contained and able to be researched, SCP-799 is to be treated as a primary source of information on it (see Interview Log 804-1).

* * *

**Notes:**

1However, after being allowed a conversation with SCP-799, all surveyed have uniformly agreed that its personality is identical to Agent ██████, with SCP-799 allegedly recalling inside jokes and privately-known information without fail.

2A tape outline made in the first-floor living room is alleged to be where ███’s body was first discovered. Staff claim that ███ resurrected (as a “zombie”) and left the premises, causing the body to “disappear”. However, there were no witnesses to such an event.

3SCP-799 maintains that its identity as a Foundation agent was not discovered at any point, and that its death at Col. ████’s hands was likely accidental.


	2. Chapter 2

**Item#:** 804

**Clearance Level** **2** **:** **Restricted**

**Containment** **Class:** Keter

**Disruption Class:** Amida

**Risk Class:** Critical

**Special Containment Procedures:** ~~SCP-804-1 is to be held in a standard humanoid containment cell~~ ~~with one (1) Scranton Reality Anchor attached to the ceiling~~ ~~.~~ ~~Due to a displayed immunity to the effects of Scranton Reality Anchors, t~~ ~~here is currently no known way to contain~~ ~~other~~ ~~SCP-804 entities.  
~~

Addendum 804-A: SCP-804-1 has breached containment, and is believed to be accompanying SCP-804-2. See updated containment procedures below.

Due to a displayed immunity to Scranton Reality Anchors, there is currently no known way to contain SCP-804. Foundation efforts are to be focused on developing effective containment procedures for SCP-804-1 through 3, and neutralising SCP-804-4. All field agents positioned within the United States are to log and report sightings of SCP-804 entities, and field agents should be deployed as necessary to maintain observation of entities at all times. Any measures required to conceal the existence of SCP-804 are approved de facto, up to and including amnesticisation. Direct interaction with SCP-804 is forbidden until containment and neutralisation procedures are finalised.

**Description:** SCP-804 is an ontokinetic, mind-affecting extradimensional entity with no physical form, believed to have previously resided within ██████ Manor. Currently, it inhabits SCP-804-1 through 4.

SCP-804-1 is a bald white male in its mid-thirties which refers to itself as Det. ██ ████. It is not malicious, and has been highly cooperative with Foundation investigations (see Interview Log 804-2 and 3). However, it is still to be considered a potential threat, as it is capable of ~~unconscious~~ reality-warping.

Anomalous behaviours it has displayed include (those observed by staff are in bold; all others are alleged):

  * decreasing of colour saturation in itself and its surroundings

  * spontaneous formation of a fatal gunshot wound, and then immediate healing of it

  * immortality

  * alteration of its own memories

  * **teleportation**




~~SCP-804-1 has been unable to produce any anomalous effects during testing, stating that it has to “believe something’s true before it can happen” (See Experiment Log 804-A).~~

Addendum 804-B: At 7:52:27:036PM on ██/██/███, SCP-804-1 spontaneously disappeared from its cell (See Video Attachment 804-K). In the minutes prior, it was observed pacing its cell with its eyes closed, repeating the phrase “I’m back in the office”.

SCP-804-2 is an East Asian male in its mid-thirties, formerly known as Col. █████ J. ████, but currently referring to itself as █████ Motherlovin’ ██████. It has declined to surrender itself, and efforts to contain it have proven unsuccessful. Initially, SCP-804-2 was willing to disclose any information asked of it (see Interview Log 804-4 through 9), and its assistance was vital in understanding SCP-804, especially entities SCP-804-3 and 4, which thus far have entirely evaded Foundation forces. However, after escaping containment, it has become wary of the Foundation and now refuses cooperation. Staff are advised to avoid interaction with SCP-804-2 even when approached, as it is highly unpredictable and may fatally attack without warning.

SCP-804-2 exhibits powerful reality-warping effects, which it claims to not be aware of. It is unknown if it can consciously control its effects.

Anomalous behaviours it has displayed include (those observed by staff are in bold; all others are alleged):

  * immortality

  * **teleportation**

  * **temporary self-replication**

  * increasing of colour saturation in itself and its surroundings

  * **spontaneous creation of objects**

  * total lack of injury from bullets fired at point-blank range

  * **t** **ransport** **ation of** **others to a pocket dimension**

  * **mind-affecting properties, generally to make others amiable to it**

  * telepathy (both reading and transmitting thoughts)




For instances of Foundation interaction with SCP-804-2, see Event Log 804-A.

SCP-804-3 is an East Asian male in its mid-thirties, identified by SCP-799 as having formerly been both Mayor ███ ███ and ████ ███, now allegedly cohabiting the body of the late Foundation agent ███ ██████, though it bears no resemblance. At all times, SCP-804-3 renders itself and the area around it (observed ranging from ~2m 3  to ~50m  3 ) achromatic and darkened.

SCP-804-3 is believed to have some level of control over its anomalous effects. It is known to be highly volatile, but may be non-violent if afforded politeness and cooperation. Staff should be aware that SCP-804-3 is highly (possibly anomalously) manipulative; Any staff found to be aiding SCP-804-3 are to be detained and provided psychological counselling until they are deemed fit to return to duty.

Anomalous behaviours it has displayed include (those observed by staff are in bold; all others are alleged):

  * immortality

  * **teleportation**

  * **ability to paralyse others**

  * **transportation of others to a pocket dimension**

  * **s** **elf-** **repair**

  * **telekinesis**

  * **chromatic aberration of its image**

  * **duplication of its image**

  * **distortion of its image**

  * **production of a high-pitched ringing noise throughout the surrounding area**

  * **reverberation of its voice, to varying degrees of intensity**

  * **production of heat (estimated at ~200°C [~400°F]) from the soles of its shoes**




For instances of Foundation interaction with SCP-804-3, see Event Log 804-B.

##  **\+ Enter Level 4 Credentials**

##  **– Level 4 Credentials Accepted. Access Granted**

SCP-804-4 is an East Asian male in its mid-thirties, which refers to itself as ███ ███, though it may go by other names. **SCP-804-4 should not be** **made aware of the Foundation** **under any circumstances.** It is an incredibly powerful ontokinetic entity with limitless capabilities. Past actions include:

  * creation of entirely new humans, locations, societies and species, alongside artificial memories and records indicating prior existence

  * alteration of records and the memories of all living things1 to reflect changes made

  * creation of alternate dimensions

  * merging of dimensions

  * puppeting of potentially limitless individuals2

  * alteration of universal constants and laws of physics

  * potential ascension to a higher plane3




Foundation records are not affected by SCP-804-4’s action, likely due to safeguarding practices which employ SCP objects and/or SCP-804-4’s lack of knowledge of the Foundation. As such, head Foundation sites have been tasked with taking record of all human knowledge relevant to their sector of Earth, to be deposited in the True REality BLueprint Central Database (TREBL-CD). A second copy of this database is to be hosted on a secured public website, under the name ███████. TREBL-CD and ███████ are to be programmed to run through a comparison algorithm every twenty-four (24) hours, with any dissimilarities automatically recorded in Event Log 804-D and emailed to the O5 Council, with further action at their discretion. This is currently the only known method of discerning alterations in reality.

To date, SCP-804-4 has brought about 41 CK-class reality shift scenarios (see Event Log 804-C). At the conclusion of each scenario, it returned the universe to an unaltered state, and replaced all records and memories to reflect a timeline in which the scenario never occurred. Until SCP-804-4 is neutralised, a CK-class scenario is to be considered perpetually ongoing.

* * *

**Notes:**

1  Migratory species such as killer whales ( _Orcinus orca_ ) have been observed taking differing migration routes, accounting for changes in tides as a result of newly-created landmasses. Historical and scientific documents record these altered routes in place of those that previously existed.

2 All living beings created by SCP-804-4 appear to be controlled by it simultaneously. It has been observed manipulating an estimated 120 separate entities at once, while still actively acting and reacting to stimuli.

3 SCP-804-4 seems to regard itself as an ‘actor’ in ‘stories’ it creates through its reshaping of reality. Though this may merely be a delusion, the possibility that it now inhabits a plane in which our current reality is nothing but ideas in its head cannot be discarded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plz no flamez for being cringe uwu *sweats* /joke  
> I hope there are other people that like both these fandoms, and enjoyed this work! If you did, I'd really love to hear your thoughts in the comments! Even a single word is a cool thing to get :)


End file.
